Doing What We Do Best
by Pai-Chan Funnyfilly
Summary: What would happen if me and my crazy friends met up with the YYH gang? Lets just say there would never be a dull moment...
1. Chapter 1: Kitties!

Hello! I'm Chelsea and this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so be nice… please (gives readers innocent face). Anyway…hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.sigh

**Chapter One: Kitties!**

"I think we've almost lost them." Chelsea said as the girls ran through the forest.

Summer vacation had just started and they were already in trouble. Things like this always seemed to be happening to them. Branches were reaching out, grabbing at their shirts and scraping them.

"Keep running!" Chrystee yelled as the group of guys continued after them. Why they were chasing the girls, no one knew. All they knew was that if they didn't keep running, it would be bad.

"I don't think I can go for much longer." Meagan said as she began to fall behind. Kathryn and Katie were beginning to run out of breathe too. They knew they couldn't hold out for much longer.

Thinking quickly, they dashed into a clearing and with a sudden burst of speed, they managed to get out of the sight of the guys. They paused for a moment to catch to take in air.

"You think we lost them?" Katie asked, gasping for air. Just then, the guys burst into the clearing, running rapidly and gaining fast.

"Let's go!" Kathryn screamed.

They began running again, when all of the sudden……..WHAM! They ran straight into yet another group of guys (the YYH gang). The girls landed in a heap on the ground looking very confused. The guys, however, were up in a second and ready to fight.

"Who are you!" Hiei had his katana out and pointed at Kathryn, who was the first to untangle herself from the mass.

"Ummm…." Kathryn wasn't sure of what to say as she stared at the large silver blade pointed at her.

The girls suddenly remembered the others chasing them and quickly got to their feet.

"Listen, we're sorry for running into you, but we're kinda in a hurry!" Chrystee said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why the rush?"

"That's why!" the girls yelled in unison as the group of freaks who had been after them, came charging up.

The girls screamed as the guys (the YYH gang) sprang into action. The girls just stood there looking stunned as their pursuers were quickly taken care of. Chelsea would've fainted if Meagan and Katie hadn't grabbed onto her arms.

"Th-thanks…" Kathryn stammered, a little shaken. The guys just stared at them weirdly.

"Why were they after you?" Yusuke questioned.

"We have no idea!" they shouted.

"You five had better come with us then." Kurama said.

Too afraid to say no, the girls silently followed.

**Flashback**

"I have a strange feeling that something is out there." Kurama said staring out into the wilderness. "I'm pretty sure that there are demons nearby."

"It's probably just a group of lower-class thugs. They can be easily delt with." Hiei replied.

"I'm not so sure." Kurama said, still looking slightly worried.

"Hurry up you two or we'll never get to the mansion before dark!" Yusuke called.

"Yeah, hurry up, shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut up you fool."

Kurama sighed and continued on with his friends, still surveying the surroundings.

**Back to present**

After what seemed like hours, they finally all reached a mansion. Though still a little nervous, the girls were ready to rest for a while. Once inside, they immediately sat down on the couch.

"Now, just who exactly are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Kathryn."

"Meagan."

"Chrystee."

"Katie."

"Chelsea."

"What are a bunch of pretty girls like you doing out here all by yourselves?" Kuwabara asked grinning stupidly. Kathryn and Chrystee exchanged disgusted looks. Chrystee reached into her pocket, pulled out a shiny object and then…THWACK! She punched Kuwabara hard in the face, sending him flying across the room. Kathryn laughed and Chrystee smirked, both satisfied with what they had done.

"What the heck was that!"

"Brass knuckles." Chrystee said, putting on her evil grin. (shiver, shiver)

Meagan, Katie, and Chelsea just sighed and ignored their torture-obsessed friends.

"I might have to borrow those from you." Hiei said. He had rather enjoyed watching the onnas beat the idiot.

Kurama looked at each of the girls. They were all emitting strange spirit energies, but they seemed like perfectly normal teenage girls. But then why were demons after them?

"Who or what were those creeps?" Meagan asked, breaking the awkward silence. The guys looked from one to the other.

"Should we tell them?"

"We might as well."

Confused looks came over the girls' faces again.

"They were demons."

"WHAT! Y'all are joking right?" (yes, I'm southern…sue me)

"No."

"Cool!"

Hiei looked annoyed. "You could be in danger."

"I think we already are." Katie replied.

"Hn."

"My, aren't you the talkative one." Kathryn smiled as Hiei glared at her. They were silent for a while until they heard a knock at the door. A girl with bright blue hair and pink eyes came in.

"Hey Botan."

The girls just stared. "Uhh, hi!" they chorused.

"It's so nice to see other girls for a change!" Botan said very cheerfully.

She grabbed them and began to drag all five of them upstairs, talking a mile a minute. "The red-head is Kurama, that's Yusuke, that's Kuwabara, and Mr. Smiley is Hiei." Chrystee and Kathryn slipped away to go torture the guys some more. They were having fun.

After a few minutes, Chelsea noticed the two were missing. "I better make sure no one is severely injured." She quickly left the room.

"Sorry about them." Meagan said.

"They enjoy torture; they can't help themselves." Katie said laughing.

"You really think they could hurt themselves?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'd be more concerned about the people they're doing it to."

**Meanwhile…**

WHACK! Kuwabara was smacked from behind. "Can you cut it out already!"

"Mwuahahahaha!" the two laughed maniacally.

"You girls have serious issues." Yusuke said.

"You have no idea." Everyone spun around as Chelsea appeared on the stairs. She gave a small smile. "Is everyone OK?" It was the first time she had spoken to any of the guys.

"Hey Pai-chan!" Kathryn called as she and Chrystee continued to pound Kuwabara into the ground.

"I thought your name was Chelsea."

"It is, Pai-chan is just a nickname."

"Duh!" Chrystee giggled.

"Are you two done with your beatings?" Chelsea asked. "I think he has suffered enough for one night."

"Awwww….just a little longer." Chrystee pouted her lips.

"Well…."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine, I guess I can treat his wounds later."

"YAY!" "You're such a tree bark!"

"I know, I know…" Chelsea replied sighing.

"Did they just call you a tree bark?" Kurama questioned looking curious.

"Yes, it's an inside joke. We call people tree barks instead of saps."

"Hn. Baka onnas."

"Is that all you're ever gonna say to us?" Kathryn asked, momentarily halting the Kuwabara's abuse.

"Hn."

"Guess so." Chrystee said dodging Hiei's katana as it went past her shoulder. The others came walking down the stairs, Botan still chatting away.

"I'm starving." Katie said.

"Me too." the others chorused.

"Who wants to go get pizza?" Yusuke asked lazily.

"Ya'll don't have any food?"

"Yeah, it's just that none of us can cook."

"I can sort of cook." Chelsea said shyly.

"She does cook well," Chrystee said, "when she doesn't burn it."

Chelsea blushed at that comment. "I'll help you." Meagan said and they walked into the kitchen and set to work.

After supper, the girls became a little restless. Kathryn began to poke everything in sight. Meagan, Katie, Chelsea, and Chrystee just sat on the couch looking unphased.

"Is she OK?" Yusuke asked staring as Kathryn continued to poke the chair he was sitting in.

"She's just bored. She'll quit in a few minutes."

Hiei began to look slightly creeped out as he watched her. Chrystee then decided to give it a try and began to poke the wall. The guys were officially weirded out.

"I know what to do." Chelsea got up and found a candle. She lit it and set it on the table. Kathryn immediately stopped.

"Fire!" she squealed. "My fire!"

Chrystee got a stick and began to poke the flame as well. The guys looked dumbfounded.

"Did we forget to mention that Kathryn is a psychotic pyromaniac? Chrystee is just a pyro."

"Interesting…" Kurama said looking a little frightened.

"Don't worry, they're harmless."

"Hey, where did Botan go?" The room had been surprisingly quiet.

"Probably back to Spirit World."

The girls were just getting used to hearing about demons and Spirit World. During supper they had learned about Hiei and Kurama being demons, and about the whole Spirit Detective thing.

"We should probably take you girls to see Lord Koenma soon."

"Who?"

"He is the prince of Spirit World." Kurama explained. "He may know why you are being chased."

"Oh."

The girls exchanged glances. They were still very confused about the whole mess. They always seemed to get into trouble for no apparent reason. Suddenly, Kathryn looked up from the fire. She had a strange look in her eyes. She quietly walked up from behind Hiei who was staring out the window.

"Kitties!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. For a second, he looked stunned. Everyone in the room stared in disbelief. He suddenly regained his composure and lashed out at Kathryn. She quickly dodged and ran around the room. Hiei crashed into her and had her pinned against the wall.

"Hiei! That's enough." Kurama scolded.

"She had to be punished."

"For hugging you?"

"Hn."

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Yes, Kasurin, I finally finished it (so don't kill me!). Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: We're What!

WAAAAHHH! Kasurin is so mean! She sent Yoko after me! cries OK…..I'm done now. Here's the next chapter.

Oh yeah. I wanna give a special thanks to AnimeAmber who actually reviewed. You Rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Chapter Two: We're What!**

"Good Morning!" the girls all shouted cheerfully at the sleepy looking guys. A huge breakfast was laid our on the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed the food hungrily.

"Did you make all of this?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, we wanted to thank you for saving us the other day." Katie explained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to dig in when they suddenly stopped. They looked up at Chrystee and Kathryn, who did not look as enthusiastic as the others.

"Don't worry, they didn't poison the food or anything." Meagan assured them.

"It's too early in the morning." Kathryn said with a groan.

They hesitated for a moment longer, then began to devour the food. Chelsea looked horrified.

"Do they always eat like that?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll have to excuse their manners."

"Bakas." Hiei watched them with disgust.

"What'd you say shorty?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

"Hn."

After dinner, everyone gathered into the living room. Hiei sat at his usual spot on the windowsill. Kurama sat on the couch and began to read. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in front of the TV and played video games. The girls looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"Hey Chelsea!"

"Hm?" Chelsea looked at Katie who was holding a CD.

"Josh Groban!" They smiled and quickly put in the CD. Meagan, Chrystee, and Kathryn groaned.

"Not that again!"

"What? Josh Groban is awesome!" Katie exclaimed as she and Chelsea sat down and listened to the music. They both seemed very content.

"I'm bored!" Kathryn said as she leaned her forehead against the wall. Chrystee thought for a second. She began to smirk as she glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were very in to their game.

"Shhhh."

They crept up slowly and quietly behind them. Meagan just watched, anxious to see what they were planning.

"Monkeys are attacking!" they screamed and grabbed the unsuspecting guys. Both of them jumped about a foot in the air. Meagan, Chrystee, and Kathryn all laughed hysterically. Kurama was trying his best not to laugh and Hiei was trying to ignore them.

"That's it! I've had it with you two!" Yusuke yelled and ran after Chrystee and Kathryn.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Kuwabara! Aren't you coming!"

"I can't fight girls, Urameshi!"

"Awww. Kuwabara doesn't want to hurt us. How sweet!" they taunted.

"Cut it out!"

"Shut it, you bakas!" Hiei was officially fed up.

"Ha ha!"

"If I have to get up, there will be serious consequences."

"Maybe you should stop now." Chelsea pleaded.

"Never!"

Immediately, Katie, Chelsea, and Meagan went to try and calm their friends. They did not want to see Hiei angry.

"I believe this would be a good time to go see Koenma." Kurama interrupted. That caught everyone's attention. The girls were led to a strange looking portal. They looked at it questioningly.

"There is no way………" Before they could protest, Yusuke and Kuwabara shoved them into the swirling light.

They screamed and landed in a heap in front of two large wooden doors. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as the girls shot them glares. Even Hiei smirked ever-so-slightly.

"Hey! It's good to see you again!"

"Hi, Botan!" Botan wrapped the girls in a crushing hug.

"Can't….breath…."

"Whoops." Botan released the girls who were gasping for air.

"Koenma will be with you in a moment."

"Just to warn you, Koenma is not going to be what you expect." Kurama explained. The girls just nodded. Suddenly, the doors began to open.

"Come in."

The girls walked in, not knowing what to expect. They looked up and saw……….a BABY!

"Awwwww!" They couldn't help it. They all burst out laughing. Koenma began to go red and got a nice anime vein on his forehead.

"Uh oh. I think someone's a little cranky!" Chrystee teased.

"Does the baby need a nap?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Are you finished yet!" Koenma now had steam coming out of his ears.

"Cool it binky breath."

"Shut it, Yusuke. I'm sure you brought these girls here for a reason."

"Yeah, we sorta ran into them…."

"Yes sir. They were being chased by demons." Kurama explained.

"Hmmm….let me check their files." Koenma rummaged through some papers and began searching through a ton of cabinets. After what seemed like 30 minutes, he pulled out five envelopes.

"Well, this is certainly interesting."

The girls looked up expectantly.

"It seems they aren't human at all."

"WHAT!"

"W-what do you mean n-not human?" Meagan stammered.

"I mean all five of you are demons."

The girls were in total shock. All this time they had been demons and didn't know it! How was that possible! It was a lot to handle.

"So…….what kind of demons are they?" Kuwabara asked. The girls had been wondering that themselves.

"Well, let's see…Katie is a tertel demon."

"A what? Turtle demon?"

"Not exactly. Tertel demons have incredible speed and agility."

"Hey! Turtles are green…like Yoda! (1)" Katie smiled happily. The other girls just sweatdropped.

"Meagan is a water spirit. She can control the elements of water and ice."

"Umm….okay."

"Kathryn is half cat demon and half fire demon."

"Yay! Kitties and fire!" Kathryn squealed.

"Big surprise there…" Yusuke mumbled.

"Chrystee is a darkness shinobi."

"Mwuahahahaha!" Everyone in the room shivered (except for Hiei, duh).

"And Chelsea is a fox demon."

Chelsea just nodded and tried to take in everything that was happening.

"She can control the element of earth. She also has healing powers."

Kurama stared at each of the girls intently. He had know something was different about them.

"Hn." was all Hiei said.

"They will be under your protection until we figure out what's after them."

"Yes sir."

"Sure, whatever toddler."

"OK."

"Hn."

"Good, now you may leave."

"Bye bye baby!" Chrystee called before jumping into the portal. They landed back at the mansion (this time without hurting each other) and decided to go to bed. It had been a long day and they were still kind of in shock.

"Things will definitely be different around here."

"You said it Urameshi."

"They certainly are interesting girls."

"Baka onnas."

The guys soon went to their own rooms as well. They were all just as exhausted. The girls had decided to stay in the same room for the night. They talked about their new discovery until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

(1) Katie is completely obsessed with Yoda

OK! That was Chapter 2! Please, please, please review! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Adjusted

Hey! I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I had major writers' block. Oh yeah, for all those who were completely confused by my last note, go read Kasurin YokaiNeko's story Caught In The Act. Ok, that's all I have to say for today.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Getting Adjusted**

"You're goin' down Yusuke!"

"Yeah right!" Yusuke yelled back at Chrystee as they played the video game. So far, Chrystee was winning.

"You really think you can beat me?"

"No, I know I can beat you!"

"Haha! Too bad!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Chrystee stuck her tongue out at Yusuke as he fumed over losing.

"Hey Urameshi, you just got beat by a girl!" Kuwabara said laughing.

"No, I didn't! She cheated!"

"You're just a sore loser!" Chrystee taunted. After a few more insults she went to look for the others. She walked into the kitchen and found Kurama making breakfast as Hiei stared out the window. (big surprise)

"Hey! Where is everyone?"

"I believe the other girls went for a walk. They should be back shortly." Kurama replied.

"Ugh." Chrystee sat down and laid her head on the counter. Her blonde hair covered her face.

"So. Bored." she thought as she let out a long sigh, blowing her hair out of her face. Just then, the other four came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Chrystee, Yusuke seems upset about something." Meagan said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I just crushed him on the video game." Chrystee said with a smirk.

Kathryn smirked as well. She walked over to Hiei and tapped him on the head. He turned and glared at her.

"Guess you're not a morning person, huh?"

"Hn. Baka onna."

"Aww, come on. Don't be cranky." Chrystee said with a grin.

Kathryn giggled and went back to her friends.

"Hey Kurama, you need any help?" Chelsea asked.

"No thanks, everything's almost ready."

They all proceeded to the table and sat down. It had been a week since they had met the Spirit Detectives and they were becoming accustomed to living with them, though it wasn't easy.

"Ok, breakfast is ready!" Kurama called.

The girls braced themselves as Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed into the kitchen. They fought each other to the table, and then began stuffing their faces.

"Could they act normal?" Meagan asked wrinkling her nose. Katie nodded her head and stared at the sight. Chelsea tried to ignore them.

"Stop acting like pigs!" Chrystee yelled smacking them both over the head.

"Yeah, that's disgusting!" Kathryn said as she made a face.

"The onnas have a point." Hiei agreed.

"You could act a little more civilized." Kurama said nodding his head.

"It's not our fault we're hungry." Yusuke complained as he continued to stuff his face.

"We need to keep up our strength to protect you lovely girls." Kuwabara said making a heroic pose.

"What strength?" Hiei sneered.

"What was that shrimp! You got something to say?"

"I can kill you, baka!"

"Stop it, please." Chelsea begged. She hated it when they got into arguments, which was most of the time. Hiei shot her a glare and Kuwabara just went back to eating. She shrank back from Hiei's cold looks and continued to eat in silence.

"You OK, Chelsea?" Meagan asked as she saw Chelsea's nervous face.

"I'm fine." she replied and tried to give a reassuring smile.

Meagan glanced over at Hiei and noticed his cold stare. She shivered a little. "No wonder Chelsea's nervous." she thought.

"So what's the plan for today?" Katie asked.

"We don't really have anything planned." Kurama explained.

All of the girls looked at each other. They were not just going to sit around and do nothing. They had to think of something.

"Man, that was great." Yusuke said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Kuwabara said. He tried to get up from the table, but ended up falling backwards. The girls tried to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably. They all burst out laughing and were soon gasping for air.

"Can't. Breathe!"

"What. An. Idiot!"

After they got under control again and the kitchen was clean, they sat down at the table and tried to think of something to do.

"We have to think of something, or else I'll die of boredom!" Chrystee complained.

"Me too!" Kathryn said.

"You're just being dramatic." Meagan said shaking her head at the two.

"Maybe we could offer to make supper. We could go into town and get everything we needed. At least it would be an excuse to get out of the house." Chelsea suggested.

"Pai-chan! You know none of us can cook!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Besides, that's even more boring!" Chrystee groaned.

"That's not a bad idea." Katie said.

"What?"

"I have an idea." Katie said with a grin. She then began to explain her plan.

**Meanwhile, with the guys **

"What are they doing in there?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"They have been in there for a while." Kurama agreed as he continued to read his book.

"They're probably up to something." Hiei said as he turned toward the kitchen door.

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna be good." Kuwabara said. He looked at Yusuke. They both had the same expression; a worried and slightly frightened look. Just this the kitchen door opened and the girls all walked out with smiles on their faces.

"What have you been up to?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kathryn said innocently. Yusuke gave her a look that clearly said he didn't buy it.

"We were just wondering if we could make dinner tonight for you guys." Chelsea said.

"We wanted to do something to help since you are being forced to let us stay here." Meagan explained.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything wrong. Everything will be fine." Katie assured them.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kurama said.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't trust them." Hiei said glaring at the five.

"I'm sure that we can trust them. They aren't that bad." Kurama said trying to convince his friends. The girls all put on their best innocent faces.

"Fine, whatever." Yusuke sighed defeated.

"Yay!"

"Thanks, guys!"

"We'll be back later!"

With that, they rushed out the door to go buy groceries. The guys looked at each other.

"What have we done?"

**In town**

"Alright, do we have everything?" Katie asked.

"I think so." Meagan said smiling.

"They are gonna die when they see our special cake." Kathryn said with a smirk. Chrystee laughed maniacally and Meagan laughed a little too.

"You certainly know some interesting recipes." Chelsea said with a giggle. Katie just smiled and they set off back home.

Once they got back, they went straight into the kitchen and set to work. Meagan and Chelsea prepared the actual meal, while Katie, Chrystee, and Kathryn prepared the special cake for dessert. Everything was going according to plan.

**Later**

"Something sure smells good in there." Kuwabara said sniffing the air.

"Yeah, I guess they aren't planning anything after all." Yusuke said.

"Ok, dinner's ready!"

The guys all walked into the kitchen to see what the girls had been up to all day. The table was nicely arranged and everything looked normal. They sat down and the girls brought in the main dishes: chicken, rice, and a vegetable mix. The girls then sat down.

"Enjoy!" The girls began to eat. The guys watched them. Nothing looked poisoned or expired, so they began to eat as well. Everything was delicious.

"Wow that was great!" Yusuke said contentedly.

"You said it." Kuwabara agreed.

"Yes, it was very well done." Kurama said with a smile.

"OK, is everyone finished?" Chrystee asked. The guys nodded.

"We baked a special cake for dessert. It's Katie's recipe." Kathryn said. The girls got up from the table and went back into the kitchen. They came out carrying a large plastic container and placed it on the table.

"What the heck!"

"Is that…!"

"Oh my."

In the plastic container was what appeared to be kitty litter.

"You girls are sick!"

"What's wrong?" Meagan asked.

"It's fresh." Katie said with a smile.

The girls all sat down and began to scoop out sections of the "cake." They each got a piece and began to eat.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Kuwabara said. His face began to turn green. Yusuke didn't look well either. Kurama just stared in disbelief and Hiei looked disgusted. The girls began to laugh again.

"You think we should tell them?" Meagan asked

"It's only fair." Chelsea said.

"Relax guys. It's actually cake with a ton of crushed graham crackers and tootsie rolls on top." Katie said still laughing.

The guys stared for a moment, but after taking a closer look, they saw that the girls were telling the truth. They still refused to eat it however.

"You girls have twisted minds." Yusuke said.

"Thanks, we know." Kathryn said smirking. The girls looked at one another and smiled with satisfaction. Their plan had worked perfectly. It was a job well done.

* * *

Yay! Chapter Three is finished! I wanna give a special thanks to Katie for the kitty litter cake recipe. I couldn't have done this without it. Please review and give me some feedback. I'll try to write faster from now on. Later! 


End file.
